Aut Vincere Aut Mori
by Skibinigagen
Summary: Rating subject to change. Chapter Two: Cassandra discover's Ivy's purpose in coming to Athens, and has to choose her destiny.
1. In Which it Begins

Soul Caliber II and all associated products are property of Namco® and hence not mine.

Everyone has a plan for their life. Unfortunately, that plan rarely holds under the weight of the reality trampling all over it.

Cassandra kicked her feet back and forth, staring out over the town from the tiled roof of her domicile. The sun shone with the warmth of an old friend, comforting but not oppressive. Cassandra gave it a smile, closing her eyes as she leaned backwards, crossing her arms behind her head. The day was so perfect, it was frightening. Cassandra cast the thought from her mind before she jinxed herself.

Too late.

"Cassandra? Cassandra, where are you?"

The Grecian opened her eyes, her mouth quirking in a slight frown. She briefly considered trying to hide from her sister, but too late did she realize that her feet were still hanging over the edge of the roof, visible from inside the room. Before this could be rectified, Sophitia was gently tugging on her ankle, letting Cassandra know she'd already been spotted. With a defeated sigh, Cassandra sat up, wriggling carefully off the marble roof of the house she shared with the rest of her family. She landed with a muted grunt on the balcony, then faced her sister, a grumpy scowl in place. "What is it?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Sophitia smiled, unperturbed at the display. "Don't forget you have to take the boys into town soon—for some reason, Pyrrha is worried that you would try to leave without them," she said, absently smoothing Cassandra's hair. The younger Alexandra batted her away. "Why'd he think that?" she asked, making a half-hearted attempt at irritation.

"I don't suppose it's the fact you've tried it several times before, now is it?" Sophitia said wryly, putting her hands on her hips. Cassandra harrumphed, lifting her nose into the air. "As their dutiful and loving aunt, I would never do something like that!" she insisted. Sophitia chuckled, putting a sisterly arm around Cassandra's shoulders, gently leading her from the room. "Of course you wouldn't," she agreed, and the two headed towards the stairs, grinning playfully.

Almost the second Cassandra had stepped off the staircase and moved into the court, her two nephews swooped in from one of the adjoining rooms, clamoring for her attention. Cassandra tried in vain to shoo them away, but the boys refused to be dissuaded. Cassandra looked desperately towards her sister, but Sophitia simply smiled and shrugged, then retreated into the kitchen. Cassandra's brow darkened as she glared after her sister. Such a perfect example of a housewife… no wonder their mother and father were worried about Cassandra ever calming down.

"Hurry! Hurry! It's almost time!" Patroklos cried, tugging at one side of her modest blue skirt.

"It'll be your fault if we miss it!" Pyrrha added, giving Cassandra an accusing glare as he clutched her hand.

"Fine! If you two weren't weighing down my legs, I would be making much better time!" Cassandra pointed out. The two boys exchanged looks, and before Cassandra was quite ready, they were dragging her into the street, almost running towards the central square. Even with her longer legs and superior speed, Cassandra had a hard time keeping pace with the two, so excited they were as they rushed down the streets. She felt vaguely like a failed kite, flapping morosely behind her nephews when she was supposed to be flying.

Much to her relief, it wasn't too long before the square came into view, already bedecked with festive trappings. Cassandra tried not to be affected, despite all her attempts the sight of the central square decorated for the Spring Festival was still something that made her pulse quicken and an almost childish grin leap to her face. Rothion had told her that the square was far more grand than any year before, but Cassandra had just assumed he was saying that because he'd been on the committee to decorate it. Now that she was here, she couldn't help but gape right alongside Pyrrha and Patroklos.

"There it is! Just like Papa said!" Patroklos suddenly shouted, pulling insistently on Cassandra's skirt. "C'mon! Let's get closer!" Pyrrha said, and once again Cassandra was being pulled along behind them, desperately trying to keep her footing. _Sister, I have no idea how you do this, but I swear I'm going to get you for making ME do it!_ Cassandra vowed as she tripped and stumbled, hastily apologizing to the people she crashed into. Eventually, the two boys were satisfied with their positions, and pulled to a stop, staring in awe.

A large clearing had developed in the midst of the crowd, displaying a troupe of brightly-clad actors, performing amazing acrobatic feats as they recited their lines. Despite hailing from England, they all spoke Greek rather fluently, enough so that even with the speed of their delivery, everyone listening could still understand them. Pyrrha and Patroklos cheered as two characters battled one another, both wielding wooden swords. Cassandra watched in an amused fashion, crossing her arms as she watched the exchange.

"Ah, I see Sophitia caught you," came a sardonic voice behind her. Cassandra turned and rolled her eyes, a smile springing to her face despite herself as she faced her sister's husband. "Yes, well, I would have come eventually—I hear this troupe is the best England has to offer," she said, jerking her thumb at the gymnastics occurring behind her. Rothion winked, posing arrogantly. "They _are_ the best, and it's no coincidence they happened to come to Athens while I was helping set up the festival!" he boasted. Cassandra harrumphed, giving him a playful shot to the shoulder. "Don't be so conceited! You know how the gods deal with those whose heads are too big for their own good," she warned in mock sternness.

Rothion harrumphed. "Surely even the gods would understand this small bit of hubris, if they looked down and saw the magnificence that is this festival," he said piously. Cassandra gave a scoffing laugh and opened her mouth to reply, but a flash of color caught her eye.

Her breath choked in her throat, and the smile changed to a look of shock as Cassandra quickly recognized the figure she was looking at. She was a tall woman, her bearing making her seem to tower above the crowd swirling around her. Despite all the bustle, no one dared to try and jostle her, so cold was her unsmiling countenance. The woman brushed her snow-white hair out of her face and turned, meeting Cassandra's stare.

_Wait… I know her. Why is she… oh, no… no!_

"Rothion… I'll be right back… watch them," Cassandra said absently, sliding into the crowd before the man could argue.

-

He collapsed, exhausted, at the foot of the mountain. His body ached with countless wounds, his muscles screaming with fatigue as he lay on the dirt path, fighting for breath. The world was silent, watching him accusingly.

Knowing what he'd done.

Knowing he was to blame.

His eyes clenched shut as he gasped for air, feebly trying to push himself to his feet. He could not rest—it would find him again. It would take him over again—

_Father? Father, what—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

—make him kill again… Tears slid unbidden from his good eye, and an inhuman groan ripped free from his throat.

"No… I will not….. go quietly…. into death!" he panted, his remaining blue eye flashing open. He got one arm under him, heaving himself to his knees.

The mountain…. He would be safe once he was on the mountain. Once he regained the sword……

A sudden breeze whipped his blonde hair about his face, stinging his skin with light lashes.

His steps were faltering at first, his body swaying uncontrollably. Slowly but surely, his footfalls became more confident, his body suddenly beginning to flow with a renewed energy.

It new he was coming.

Coming to free it.

Coming to give it what it wanted…..

A grin split his face, his good eye flashing with a madness he did not recognize.

Freedom….

_Author's Notes! Whellp, the first chapter done… I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this going. I'm horrible at expositions… but, be patient! I'll get to the good stuff soon, I promise! So Cassandra's chasing after someone everyone can recognize… and a mysterious blonde is going after a sword. Hmmm, can you guess who it is? Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you please review? I could sorely use the help… Thanks!_


	2. In Which Cassandra Decides

_Soul Caliber II and all related products are property of Namco® and hence not mine._

Sophitia used her forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow, inhaling deeply. The savory scent of baking pie greeted her, the sweet smell filling her nose with a pleasant tingling sensation. A satisfied smile blossomed, and she stepped away to a cooler spot in the kitchen, crossing her arms in front of her. She had been baking all day since Cassandra had left, and once this final pie was done, she and her servant, Desmona, would join Rothion, Cassandra, and the children for the feast.

Sophitia took a light breath, excitement bubbling in her chest as she imagined the night's events. There would be feasting, of course, but there would also be dancing, storytelling, wrestling… and that was all just while they ate. Cassandra would want to stay out later, and once Pyrrha and Patroklos were set to bed, Sophitia could take a moonlit walk with Rothion.

They'd lay down by the lake on the cool grass, listening to the far-off din of the festival. They would talk of old times, and of new times, laughing and teasing as they always did. Rothion would take her hand, murmuring sweet nothings as he kissed her fingers. Then, he'd kiss up her arm, then her collarbone, then her neck… then he'd slowly undo his—

Sophitia jumped as she heard the distant sound of the front door slamming. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, and she untied her apron, setting it on the table as she headed towards the noise.

Cassandra nearly bowled her sister over in her haste to reach the stairs. She pulled up just short, her hand leaping to her throat. She forced it back down to her side once she realized it was just her sister. Sophitia was staring at Cassandra, her mouth open to ask a question. "Sophitia! Sorry, I didn't… sorry I almost ran into you," Cassandra said hurriedly, trying to outrun Sophitia's questioning as she danced around her sister.

Sophitia, however, had been a fighter as well, and had the reflexes of one. Her hand shot out, gripping Cassandra's upper arm gently. "Cassandra, what are you doing home so early? I usually have to hunt you down the following day, but here you are, and the sun hasn't even set yet! Did something happen?" Sophitia asked, peering into her sister's face. Cassandra regarded her for a moment, her face unreadable as emotions flicked behind her eyes, too quick to be recognized.

A smile formed, but it did not reach Cassandra's eyes. "It's nothing, Sophitia. I'm just tired, is all," she lied, gently retrieving her arm from Sophitia's grasp. The elder sister watched in concern as her sibling trotted away from her, her cheerfulness forced as she headed up to her room.

Once out of sight range, all pretense at merriment drained from Cassandra, leaving a slight slump to her shoulders as she slipped into her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a moment, sighing, then moved across the room and onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as she stared out onto the city.

Athens was bathed in a fiery glow as the sun began to descend behind the horizon. Colors streaked the sky with a dazzling brilliance that, had Cassandra not been burdened with her new knowledge, would have been the perfect end to one of the most picturesque days the Grecian had ever seen. However, despite all its visual glory, the evening suddenly seemed cold, and a slight shiver crept up Cassandra's spine.

The Grecian shook it off, ascribing it to psychosomatics rather than a drop in temperature. Ever since she'd caught Ivy, sitting calmly at a table in the Zeus' Thunder Inn, Cassandra seemed to be jumping at every shadow that she'd happened across. Cassandra scowled and shook her head vigorously, trying to clear away the anxiety as she recalled her conversation with the English witch.

"_What are you doing here, Isabella!" Cassandra demanded furiously, her hands clenching into fists as she confronted Ivy. The noblewoman didn't seem concerned in the slightest, calmly sipping her drink as she regarded the Grecian with amused eyes. Cassandra accepted this silent scrutiny for only a few moments before losing patience. "Damn it, woman, what do you want with Athens!" she snapped._

"_I don't suppose you'd believe me if I explained I was simply sightseeing," Ivy mused, a smirk curling one corner of her mouth as she set her cup back on the table. Cassandra's face darkened. "Wherever you go, you bring darkness and death, and I will not have it brought to Athens!" the Grecian hissed._

_Ivy gave a low chuckle. "I see you haven't managed to mature in the slightest since you 'destroyed' Soul Edge," she said, her eyes hooding as she regarded Cassandra coolly. When the Athenian opened her mouth to reply, Ivy cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Please, sit, and I will discuss my business in Athens, so you can cease harassing me," the noblewoman said, sounding as if she were granting a benevolent gift._

_Cassandra's scowl deepened, but she sat in the seat across from Ivy, her fingers immediately launching into an irritable cadence on the tabletop. "Alright, then, start explaining," she growled._

_Ivy made a show of making herself comfortable, leaning back in her seat as she drew her cup to her chest. "Five years ago, you gained possession of Soul Edge after defeating Inferno, correct?" she said, more stating than asking. Cassandra nodded anyway, leaning heavily on the table._

"_Yeah, and I destroyed it," she said. "You should remember—you were there."_

_There was a soft _clnnk _as Ivy set the cup back down, leaning forward and pinching Cassandra's cheek between her thumb and forefinger. "How cute. You think it was that easy," the older woman mused. Cassandra snarled wordlessly, batting the woman away irritably. "What do you mean? You saw it. It was broken into tiny pieces!" the Grecian snapped._

"_If it were that simple, Soul Edge would have been dealt with long ago," Ivy said, her voice suddenly scathing. "However, this sword thrives on the stupidity and complacency of the human race. Most think that simply by destroying its corporeal form, they have rid the world of an evil menace. No, you dunce. To truly dispose of Soul Edge, more attentive measures must be taken."_

_Cassandra sat back in her seat, her eyes hooding as one eyebrow rose. "So, even when I busted it into pieces, it's still not destroyed, huh? What do you have to do, then—swing a dead cat over your head on a full moon and recite a sonnet?" she drawled. A corner of Ivy's mouth crooked down, showing her displeasure at Cassandra's tone. She lifted her cup, tipping it steeply as she finished off the contents. "Even that would be preferable to the truth. If you'll excuse me," the noblewoman said, setting a few coins down on the table as she started to rise._

_She stopped as Cassandra caught her wrist. "Wait! Where are you going? You haven't told me what you're doing here yet!" the Athenian pointed out. Ivy harrumphed. "You're obviously so in love with your own wit you're not willing to listen to common sense, so I thought I'd be polite and leave you alone to entertain yourself," she said bitingly. Cassandra frowned. "Fine, I'll listen to you. But only if you stop all this 'I'm-smarter-than-you-so-I-don't-need-to-get-to-the-point-any-time-soon' business," she grated._

_Ivy smiled and resumed her seat, accepting her small victory. "As I said, to truly dispose of Soul Edge, you cannot simply destroy the physical form. The evil that blade is steeped in continues to thrive in the world, anchored here by that which is ironically meant to counter it," she explained calmly. Cassandra's brow lowered as she tried to puzzle out what this meant. Ivy waited patiently, watching the other woman think. She was a smart girl—she'd get it eventually. Her smile grew as Cassandra's eyebrows lifted, her eyes widening in surprise. "You mean—"_

"_As long as Soul Edge's polar opposite remains in this world, the balance must be maintained. You cannot have more darkness than light, nor even more light than darkness. All things must remain equal. Thus, even if Soul Edge is temporarily banished, as long as Soul _Calibur_ is allowed to remain, Soul Edge will continue to rebirth itself every so often, resulting in the same cycle of fighting, wars, bloodshed, and human misery," Ivy finished, enjoying the look of shock on Cassandra's face._

_So… that's what I have to do, then,_ Cassandra thought to herself, hanging her head. People passed along the street below, laughing gaily as they went about their lives, never knowing of the horrors looming on the horizon. A mirthless smirk curved Cassandra's mouth. She'd give anything to be like that again.

Anything to feel like this was just another festival day, just like the one last year, and exactly like the one next year. Safe, secure, confident… ah, the beauty of ignorance.

"Cassandra?"

Cassandra turned, caught by surprise. Sophitia stepped out onto the balcony, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Cassandra, are you feeling ill?" she asked, peering concernedly into Cassandra's face. The younger Athenian shook her head, affecting a smile. "No, I'm fine… I just don't feel like feasting tonight," she said truthfully.

Sophitia peered into her younger sister's face, trying to read the truth. Cassandra stared back at her, her emotions shielded. Sophitia straightened, giving a slight sigh. "Cassandra… you don't have to hide it from me," she said gently. Cassandra blinked. "H-hide? Hide what?" she said innocently.

This show of ignorance didn't fool Sophitia for a moment. "It's alright, Cassandra. I've been through it before. I know exactly what you're going through," she said, offering a supportive smile. Cassandra gaped at her, then sighed, dropping her head. "You're right… I'm sorry I tried to hide it," she said softly.

"So. What's his name?"

Cassandra twitched violently, this having been the furthest thing from her mind. "Wh-what was… what are you talking about!" she demanded, too quickly. Sophitia chuckled. "Right on the money, it seems… come now, Sister, you don't have to be so shy! Coming home so soon, being so deep in thought, not wanting to go out feasting… you're obviously in the midst of an unrequited love! Now, tell me his name!" she said, prodding her sister with her forefinger.

This, needless to say, was very disorienting to Cassandra. It took her a moment to switch mental tracks, but it didn't take too long. She shook all thoughts of Soul Edge from her mind, fighting the blush trying to crawl onto her cheeks. "I-it's not a man! I just don't want to—"

Sophitia stood upright, planting her fists on her hips. "Cassandra Alexandra, I don't believe you! Avoiding a confrontation! This isn't the sister I know and love! You can't just pine away, thinking he doesn't love you! You have to hunt him down and subdue him!" she said sternly. Cassandra stared at her sister, amazed. "Is that what you did with Rothion?" she asked. Sophitia paused, then nodded. "Yes! Yes, it is," she said.

Cassandra suddenly grinned, feeling a great weight suddenly rise off of her. "You know, Sister, you're right—I can't let some man get in the way of me and my fun," she said, nodding decisively. Sophitia smiled. "There, that's much better than you moping around!" she beamed.

"Now. Let's go get the dishes, and we can head down to the square, alright?" Sophitia said, backing away from Cassandra. The younger Athenian nodded, giving her sister a reassuring smile. "I'll be down in a second," she said. Sophitia made a small noise, then nodded and retreated from the balcony.

Cassandra watched her leave, then turned to regard the last dying rays of the sun that fought valiantly to stay in sight. _I will destroy Soul Edge… I will destroy Soul Calibur… I will destroy everything I have to. I will not have Sophitia putting herself at risk again… not when she has so much here to look after._

This decided, she turned from the sunset and walked firmly away, heading downstairs towards her unknowing charge.

-

Ivy returned her sword to its resting place, admiring the sheen of the blade. A victorious smile was prominent on her face as she sat back in her chair, staring unseeingly at the ceiling of her rented room.

The girl would do nicely. While she had originally come to Greece searching for the elder sister, upon review Ivy realized that Cassandra would suit her plans much better. Younger, more lively, and with a great deal more to offer… yes, she would do quite nicely.

A low chuckle rose from Ivy's throat. "What better to draw out a beast, than a beauty to tempt him?" she mused, feeling rather satisfied with herself.

-

Once more, his body failed him.

Too exhausted to even make a sound, he crumpled to the unforgiving earth, unable to move. Try as he might to command his body, the most he could accomplish was breathing, as well as the occasional blink. Even the hellish voice that rose from the depths of his insanity failed to rouse him.

His vision swam, but he fought unconsciousness bitterly. Too much to do… there could be no rest for him. Not until he retrieved the sword…

Despite his valiant effort, blackness tinged his sight, slowly overtaking it. _No…!_ he cried weakly to himself, but it was for naught. His eyes rolled up into his head, and his body slumped as he fell into unconsciousness.

For a while, the constant wind was his only companion. In time, however, booted feet crunched over the earth, a figure much larger than the body on the ground coming into view. The newcomer halted his progress as he spotted the comatose man, then a sneer split his face.

"Fool. Trying to regain that one sweet moment of power? Pfah. May you die out here with your folly," the savior spat. He turned to leave, but stopped, considering. Left to his own devices, the unconscious man would eventually get his hands on Soul Edge.

This could not happen.

The savior gave an irritable curse. He could not kill the man, despite how much pleasure he would derive from the act—to do so would violate his vow. Instead, he reached out with his malformed limb, lifting the unconscious man from the ground.

At the very least, he could watch over this pest until he could figure out what to do with him.


End file.
